


Medical Pleasure Shower

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dirty Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: Lemon featuring Tae Takumi, the doctor of Persona 5, and Akira Kurusu, the protagonist of said game. Being a couple, one night Akira is in the shower cleaning himself up after a productive day, Tae comes in to help, and examine his health, even if it includes his sexual energy, wet n kinky adventures await!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae
Kudos: 10





	Medical Pleasure Shower

Akira Kurusu (P5 Protag) x Tae Takumi - Medical Pleasure Shower

A naked young guy without his trademark glasses is in the shower washing his body with soap, with the shower head on the ceiling pouring down water from above like it's raining. He massages every fiber of his body clean with the water at a comfortable temperature. A couple minutes pass until a dark blue-haired girl with a bobcut haircut wearing a white robe approaches the shower, knocks on the door, sporting a slight, kinky grin. He opens the door for her.

Tae: Hey, mind if I come in?

Akira: Of course.

She then proceeds to take off her robe and make her way into the shower. Her body is naked from head to toe, showing her moderate sized, slightly petite breasts, and slim body. The two went under the shower head, where the water was pouring from above and started to kiss each other on the lips, embracing each other's naked bodies, with Akira slowly clasping one of her cheeks on her ass, they are kissing and moaning as if they were on a rhythm, Akira leans in on her neck and kisses on that body part, sending shivers to her spine.

Tae: oh God….feels so good, Akira...mmmmm….

Akira: *wet kissing noises* mmmmmmm…..

Around this point, his penis is becoming hard and shapely, making love under falling rain gets them both hot and horny, there's nothing beautiful than seeing an erect cock under falling water. She noticed this and started using her right hand to stroke his cock, stroking his foreskin to stimulate his horniness, she was in awe of his cock, they eventually started to kiss each other while she is stroking his cock while under the falling water of the shower head. Continuing for a least a couple of minutes. Side effects include, aphrodisiac and hormones raging.

Tae puts his backside to Akira's chest, and he begins to massage her breasts under the shower.

Akira: Where does it hurt, Tae?

Tae: You're asking me? I'm a doctor, *giggles*

Akira: It's my turn.

Tae: Ok… maybe it aches under here….

Akira uses his hands going under her breasts and gives it a firm massage.

Tae: Mmmmmm…. That feels good..

He massages all around her breasts as well as her lower torso. Her breasts received a great massage, making her tits all perky and her pussy slightly wet. During the massage, she can feel his shaft leaning on her rear hips. His dick gets harder and harder as he massages her breasts and both of them sexually moan smooth and good.

Tae: Ohhhhhh….ohhhhhh…*gasp* oh yessss….

Akira: Ohhhhh…..mmmmmmm……

Akira then leaned in to her neck and started kissing her neck while playing with her naked body. Tae lifted her head up and lots of breaths came out of her deeply as she feels the sensation on her neck

Tae: Oh fuck yes….ohhhhh….my weakness!

Akira: You like it, huh?

Tae: So weird….but I need more of it!

Akira proceeded to go crazy and kissing and licking her neck and veins, while massaging every inch of her body under the shower. This went on for a bit until they changed it up.

They both move out of the shower for oral sex, Akira stands tall while Tae slowly gets down on her knees. they move away from the water for a while to let the water on their body drip away, she then gets down on to her knees facing his dick, and started sucking him off, feeling every inch of his dick inside her mouth, Tae stimulates every bit of him.

Tae: mmmmmmmm…...mmmmmmmmm…*wet lip noises*

Akira: ohhhh yess…….Ohhhhhh…

she then starts to modify by taking the dick out of her mouth, and licking his shaft and the top of the dick randomly, she then plays with his balls using her right hand. As she massages his dick like the medical doctor or nurse that she is, Akira feels so good for the massages that he is getting.

Akira: oh yess… that feels sooo good….

Tae: mmmmmmmmmmm

This has continued on for several minutes, until they decide to take it even higher. They went underneath the falling water under the shower head and continued the oral sex there. It's a beautiful sight to see someone sucking her lover off under the falling water.

Akira: ohhhh yes…..ohhhhhhh

Afterwards, they got off and both got much of the water off of their bodies. Then Akira got on his back and Tae got onto top of him under the shower, they are having sex under falling water, like making love in the rain, only in the shower. Akira helped to put his dick inside her pussy, without the water trying to hit his eyes and blind him, it's such a beautiful sight to see Tae fuck and get wet. Tae what's his cock inside her pussy and then slowly starts to go up and down on it, and then picking up some speed afterwards.

Tae: Oh Akira….. ohhhhhhh!!!

Tae was on top of Akira riding his dick smoothly until the cows come home, the sweet sensation of seeing her naked body get wet in the shower while she gets fucked. It's a beautiful sight for Akira.

Tae: ohhhhh...ahhhhh….Mmmmmm….

He is proceeding to massage her body, by playing with her breasts and tits, making it firm and pleasurable. Akira sees Tae's body being hit with water and water drips move all around her body, all in slow motion, it's like watching a erotic, cinematic, pornography.

Akira: sighhh…...mmmmm…...ohhhhh

Tae: oh yess….ohhhhhhh….fuck…..

She moves her pussy up and down his cock, she goes in rhythmic speeds, going a little slow, and speeding up the intercourse moving up and down his penis very fast. Her breasts are going up and down smoothly, until they decide to change positions.

Tae: oh God yes…..ohhhhh...ooohhhhhh...

They went into the doggie style position afterwards, Tae went under the falling water on her hands and knees, and let's it rain all over her. Akira then proceeds to insert his cock inside her, Tae starts moaning sexually as she starts getting fucked again under the water, Akira drills inside her deep by ramming her and making her cheeks bounce, the two danced rhythmaticaly as they fuck hard and good, Akira bends under the water to massage her naked, wet body under her.

Tae: oh fuck yes….Mmmmmm….Ohhhhhh...sigh…sigh…

Akira: oh yesssss….

He then picks up the pace and goes at a fast rate at moving in and out of her pussy, the bodies danced around flicking leftover water everywhere around the shower, this continued around a few minutes having fun with each other's bodies under the blissful falling water from the shower faucet.

Then they had another idea, they got off and moved from the shower faucet to stand up, being a watery mess, and then, Akira started putting some gel in on Taes body that is a mixture of shampoo and body soap, Akira started to put some in on her naked body and rubbed it all over her body until she is a soapy mess. He massaged all over her body with the shower gel and eventually did the rest onto the shower, including massaging her breasts, kissing in her neck, even using one of his fingers to rub her pussy. Tae's inhumane and cute moans echo across the shower, while Akira goes to town on her.

Akira: I feel fresh and soapy, do you?

Tae: I am, oh god it feels so good….you're getting good at this, you know? Mmmmmmmmm!

While she is very soapy, it has given her immense pleasure in the shower, while her body is being toyed with, her breasts, her pussy, everything. Tae uses for right hand to massage his crotch, massage his dick and his scrotum, in many ways to give the pleasure back. Akira noticed this and played along with her too. Tae gives his penis a nice, slow stroke on his foreskin.

Akira: Oh yeah, baby... Right there….

They continued for a couple of minutes to play with each other's bodies and trade soap with one another, along with washing soap off of Tae and sucking on her nipples.

They both went into the sitting platform of the shower, with Tae on her back, and Akira on both of her, ready to insert his penis inside of her pussy. He proceeds to spread her legs outward, giving room for him to put it in. The sight for all wet and ready to be fucked, keeps the hard on of his going. He then inserts his cock into her pussy and starts trusting slowly, picking up speed eventually. 

Tae: ohhhhh…..Ohhhhhh….ahhhhhhh…..Mmmmmm….mmm, yesssss….yeahhhh….

Akira: sigh…...sighh…..gasp…….ohhhhh….

While he's doing intercourse on her, he used his hands to massage Tae's wet body, feeling her around, as his cock dances with her pussy. Her cute moans echo across the shower as he makes love to her on top and doing it hard and smooth as his cock moves in and out of her pussy. He rams his cock inside her good.

Tae: oh yeah…….ahhhhhhhh……

This continued on for a couple of minutes before he starts to get close, he continues to do it smoothly while massaging his sexy partner. Tae's moans and vocal encouragement are nearly driving him, while he stays concentrated on finishing it off. He continues stimulating her pussy with rhythmic pulses and action, while he bobs his head upwards to the ceiling and lets out a good moan.

Akira is getting close to cumming so he speeds it up to finish it all off and the whole, wet n wild kinkiness.

Akira: Oh Tae, I'm fixing to cum… I'm gonna cum….

Tae: yes, splash it on me, make me even more wet….AHHHHH!!!

After some hard fucking, he pulls out this cock from her pussy, The strokes it in random bursts aggressively, until his cock shoots out strings of white hot cum onto her, as if she wasn't that wet already.

Tae:*orgasmed* OHHHHH FUCK…. AHHHHHH…..

Akira: oh YES...YEA….*orgasmed* OHHHHH!!!…...OH YESSSSS BABY!!…..AGGGGGGHH……*sigh*

Tae's naked body is covered in all kinds of strings and puddles of his semen, he came pretty damn good, she seemed. They both let out deep breaths afterwards. Tae gets up while his cum is all over her naked body and goes into the shower to wash it all off. She officially was going to turn off the shower, get off, get dressed and return to normal. She opens the door slightly and reaches for a towel to dry herself off.

Tae: I left you an extra towel, Akira.

Akira: Yeah, sure. I'll get it.

Tae: That was amazing by the way, on a scale of 1 to 10, how do you feel right now?

Akira: Definitely a 10, heheh.

Tae: *smiles* see you.

Akira then eventually gets out of the shower to dry himself out, and goes on with the rest of their evenings, but still eager and ready for yet another round of sex in the shower, to blow off some steam, of course.


End file.
